Kurt had been having the best dayThen It All Went To Hell
by true-to-my-nature
Summary: Rachel went home sick. He aced his french test. The bullies had laid off. Why is it that when Kurt Hummel wins, he always loses?/abandoned, sorry
1. This Day Was Too Good To Be True

Kurt had been having the best day. Rachel had gone home sick during 3rd period, which meant he hadn't had to deal with her bitching during glee. He passed his french test with flying colours, and Brittany had gotten a B+ up to an A in Chemistry, thanks to his tutoring. Even the bullies had seemed to take it easy on Kurt Hummel today. Of course, he should've known the universe was gearing up something big. Something so horrible that it would undermine all the good things that had happened that day. But Kurt hadn't thought about that. He simply enjoyed the reprieve.

The next day was Saturday, and he decided to surprise his boyfriend. He knew Blaine wasn't busy this weekend, so he planned a perfectly romantic picnic in the park. He left at around 12:00 to go pick up Blaine. He should've known something was amiss when Blaine didn't answer the door. Or when he didn't respond to Kurt's shouts that he was here. He was too blinded by his happiness. He just assumed Blaine had his earbuds in, and was listening to Katy Perry. So he skipped up the steps to Blaine's room. He didn't hear the faint moan. Or the gasp. So you can imagine Kurt Hummel's horror when he opened the door to see someone else fucking Blaine. On their 3 month anniversary, no less.

"B-blaine?" he whispered. He was in shock, denial. This wasn't his boyfriend, Blaine would never cheat on him. Wait. Yes. Of course he would. It flooded in at once. The whole _Sebastian_ debacle that was still a sore subject, How casually flirty Blaine was with other guys, but showing public displays of affection with Kurt, no-o-o-o. No, too inappropriate. Kurt's eyes began to water but he held back the tears. He felt the tidal wave of anger crash into him. "K-k-kurt, wait, baby, please this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really?" He said, his Ice Queen mask already up, "because it looks like you're fucking another man, on our 3 month anniversary no less, so, _Blaine_ , tell me what did I get wrong?" By now the man had grabbed his briefs and fled to the bathroom. Eli had no idea Blaine had a boyfriend. He'd been so flirty, so, _forward_ , in all of his texts, that he'd assumed he was single. 'Damn', Eli thought, 'I have to apologize to this guy', but before he had a chance he heard the door slam and the guy yell "Don't even _think_ , that a serenade can get you out of this mess you've made. We Are Done!"

Eli put on his underwear and walked out. "Who was that Blainey?" He said, putting on his most dazzling smile. He had to know his name, that way he could apologize(profusely). He wouldn't blame the guy though, for wanting to punch him. He couldn't believe he had helped someone cheat on their boyfriend. He was disgusted with Blaine, and himself. "T-that was my b-boyfriend, Kurt. Well, I suppose ex, now." 'Well _duh_.We walked in on you being fucked by someone else.' He'd have to make sure to spread the word about this guy. _Blaine Anderson_. Ugh.


	2. The Breakdown

This couldn't be happening. No. He hadn't just walked in on his boyfriend having sex with someone else. On their anniversary. Gaga, he knew yesterday was too good to be true! Why did the universe hate him? That's when it hit him. Blaine _cheated on him_. Blaine, his first love had shredded their love into little bits. And then stomped all over it. He needed his girls, now. "Hey White Boy! Whats up?"

"M-m-merc-" and that's as far as he made it before breaking down into sobs. He had parked his car by the side of the road. He broke down an told Mercedes everything. How he'd thought today was gonna be a special day, they were going to go on a picnic, he hadn't answered the door, he saw _it_. How Blaine had tried to deny it, when the guy was in his _bathroom_ , for pete's sake. How they'd fought. Blaine admitting that this wasn't the first guy. Saying he would make it up to him. Kurt yelling, saying it was over, and no serenading. "Kurt, we are having an emergency sleepover; all the girls, you will consume copious amounts of ice cream and we will watch Disney movies. We will also talk about feelings, and of course, threaten to cut bitches. Can you drive, boo?" Kurt nodded, then realized he was on a phone call. "Yeah, I just need to compose myself."

"See you in 15, boo, it'll be okay."

"Thanks Mercy."

"No problem, boo."

~~~~15 minutes later~~~~

"A-a-and, he a-admited that there w-were other g-guys." After crying a bit more, Kurt's bitchface made a return.

"Kurt, we _are_ getting revenge for this, right? I mean, I know I am, but you pussies would just take the high road or some shit."

"Santana, how lovely of you to ask. I was considering the directory. He values his popularity the most. A level 6 should do for now. If he tries to serenade me up it to 8."

"Already on it. Hobbit is gonna _pay_ for hurting my best gay."


	3. Filler Chapter

**A/N- sorry this chapter is so short- I couldn't think of anything to add in without it ruining the feel**

Eli sat on his bed and thought. How to find him? He felt sick to his stomach that he had helped someone cheat, regardless of the fact he couldn't have known. He _needed_ to apologize. He probably wouldn't be at _Scandal's_ , he didn't seem like that type. He definitely didn't go to Dalton. Maybe he would be at the Lima Bean? It was a popular place for people to hang out after class. Might as well try. Now, to try and plan out what to say.

 _Kurt_

After planning their revenge, the girls and Kurt decided it was time for ice cream. Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana were all on the couch, while Rachel and Brittany were on the floor. The Little Mermaid was playing on tv. Despite what had happened, Kurt was feeling mildly better. Then again, anyone with Santana's poisonous rage on their side would feel better. He wondered about the guy Blaine had been with. Did he know Blaine was taken? Did he feel bad? No-he needed to stop thinking about it. All he was doing was reliving the pain.


	4. Eli's Apology

_The next day…_

Eli was nervous. He sat in the Lima Bean, holding his coffee. He simultaneously wanted Kurt to show up, and was terrified of this happening. He had a rough outline of what he wanted to say, but still- terrifying. He hoped Kurt would hear him out. The doorbell dinged, and he looked up. That was him-he was here! Oh god. Time to go, before he chickened out. He walked up to him.

"Excuse me," he said quietly. Kurt looked up, confusion on his face. Then, recognition came over him. "Can I help you?" he said, cold as ice. "I wanted to apologize. I had no idea Blaine had a boyfriend. When we texted, he sounded single. He never mentioned you. Again, I'm really sorry. I would never normally sleep with someone if they were taken," he said, all in one breath.

Kurt looked him over. "You can sit down, if you like," he looked a little less icy. But only a little. "How long had you two been texting before this?" "Uhh.." Eli checked his phone, "For about 2 weeks. You can look at the texts if you want. He never said anything about a boyfriend." He handed his phone to Kurt. He watched as he scrolled through, stone faced. At one particular, he seemed to get especially angry, but then continued scrolling. Eventually, he handed Eli his phone back. "Thank you for apologizing. I'll have to tell Santana that, quote 'finding and punishing' you isn't necessary."

"Uh, yeah thanks, I guess." Eli scrolled through the music on his phone, and pressed play. Bad Romance started to play, when he realized he forgot to plug in his earbuds. "Shit!" he yelled, as he grabbed for his earbuds. He cheeks reddened, as a few people turned around to stare. "Wait, do you like Lady Gaga?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Are you kidding! I freakin love her! She is my Queen!"

This led to a one hour and 45 minute discussion on what her best album was.

"Okay, I should probably go- I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Eli C, yours?"

"Kurt Hummel. It was nice to talk to you Eli."

"You too Kurt. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It still hurts, but it's nice to know you're not an ass."

"Hey, here's my number. Purely for friend purposes **only**. It was nice to talk to you."


End file.
